Blessing or Curse
by Bluebaby555
Summary: A Serial Killer with remorse? Read to find out. Reviews are always welcome.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: I know I have a lot of stories that I'm working on but I wanted to try writing one that is all about the case and not really Hotch/Prentiss. But don't worry I still love Hotch/Prentiss and there's plenty more of those to come.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

He sat on the floor banging his head against the wall over and over. His left wrist was being punished by a rusty straight razor that he was using to slice up his wrist. A few feet away a small lifeless body lay on the floor. Her tiny hands were gripping a teddy bear and her face and once shiny blue eyes were a pale white.

"I didn't want to do it." Bang! "But you were screaming so loud." Bang! "I couldn't let anybody hear you." Bang! "We could have been friends if you just stayed quiet." Bang!

He dropped the razor to the floor and examined his bloody wrist. It wasn't good enough. He would have to burn himself too. Reaching up he wiped away the tears that began rolling down his face smearing blood all over himself.

Crawling over to the body he closed her eyelids and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to her. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Baby girl I knew those fingers weren't just for hitting those keys." Morgan moaned out as Garcia massaged his shoulders and back.

"Trust me these fingers can work magic you wouldn't believe." Garcia flirted back.

"Ewww get a room you guys are making me sick." Prentiss joked.

"Don't be jealous Em I'll do you next." Garcia winked at her.

"Now that's something I'll definitely stick around to see." Morgan said.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live without fear or remorse?" Reid asked taking off his headphones and swirling around in his chair. "I mean is it a blessing or a curse?"

"But what about having fear and feeling remorse? Is that a blessing or a curse?"

"Hmm interesting." Reid said.

"Kid, you need to stop listening to those tapes full of interviews with serial killers it's getting kind of creepy."

"Which one are you on now?" Prentiss asked interested.

"Edmund Kemper."

"Edmund Kemper now there's one twisted guy for you." Morgan said.

"You know it's amazing what other people can turn you into. I mean his mother was so horrible to him. Just imagine if he grew up in a stable home, 10 people might be alive today." Emily said tapping her pen against her chin and leaning back in her chair.

"Or was he born evil?" Reid raised his eyebrows for effect. "You know Rossi got to interview him once.

"Kid, your obsession with this guy is really starting to worry me."

"I think it's sweet." Garcia teased.

"I think it's both flattering and creepy." Rossi said, coming over and taking a sip of his coffee.

Reid took the headphones from around his neck and put them on his desk. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

JJ sadly walked over. "We have a new one."

* * *

He kneeled over the shallow grave he had dug for her and cried pounding on the earth beneath him with his fists.

* * *

"Amanda James 14-years-old, Stephanie Faire 10-years-old, Diane Rayne 12-years-old, and Holly Wright 15-years-old were all reported missing in the past two months. Stephanie Faire's body was found two days ago in a shallow grave just outside Jackson, Mississippi." JJ said bringing up photos of the four girls on the screen.

"Look at how the body was placed in the grave." Reid said putting a photo on the table for the team to see.

"No thank you." Garcia said looking away.

"It looks like whoever did this placed her in with care. He arms are folded across her chest in an almost loving manor." Hotch said.

"It's possible that this person could have known all four girls or even been close with them." Rossi said taking a closer look at the photo.

"All the girls look alike too, long blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles. It looks like he has a type." Emily said.

"Four girls missing in two months from the same town, this guy shows no signs of talking." Morgan said shaking his head.

"Unfortunately we won't know more until we get to Jackson, Mississippi and talk to the families of the girls." Hotch said.

* * *

He sat in his car outside of the school watching the children come out. An old picture of his daughter sat in his hand and he lovingly traced his thumb over it. A pretty young girl with long blonde hair and shiny blue eyes smiled up at him. 


End file.
